<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where your Barefoot Walks by EverlastingWonder24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764341">Where your Barefoot Walks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingWonder24/pseuds/EverlastingWonder24'>EverlastingWonder24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingWonder24/pseuds/EverlastingWonder24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by David Child's Choral piece "Where your Barefoot Walks".<br/>Reiner saw him that day. A shy tiny frame hid his frame behind the large tree in the yard. His soft eyes stared into hesitant startled gold ones in return. His charcoal short hair barely reach the based of his neck.<br/>Reiner didn't know what to say at first.<br/>"Ah! There you two are!" Karina yelled from the back porch, waving her hands up. "Reiner! Bertholdt! Come along!"</p>
<p>Both boys jumped at Karina's voice but their eyes never left each other.<br/>The birds echoed their calls in the sky above. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want to be where your barefoot walks.<br/>Because maybe before you step<br/>You'll look at the ground<br/>I want that blessing" by David Child's Where your Barefoot Walks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun &amp; Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1:</p>
<p>Chapter 1:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy where are we going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seven-year-old Reiner asked as his mother held his hand.</p>
<p>It was a little after three when his mother pulled into their dirt driveway, the small cottage built by former residents stood to welcome them home.</p>
<p>His mother smiled and laughed at her son’s nervous face and once out of the truck ruffled his short blonde hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re going to meet an old friend of mine!” Karina warmly said, kissing her son’s head. He was getting taller by the day it seemed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was going to have to ask Sara once again for her unused fabric if he keeps growing.</p>
<p>Reiner looked at his mother in awe and hugged her tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loved his mommy very much! He always tried to show her with hugs, pictures he drew in school, and listened to her very well!</p>
<p>His school just ended, and Reiner was excited to meet up with Annie to play!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annie was usually off in the corner of the playground practicing her kicks her father taught her.</p>
<p>Reiner usually wandered over and asked if he can join in and promised that he wouldn’t mess up!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If she does not mind him this time.</p>
<p>Annie likes to be alone most days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner loved Annie! His rounded cheeks always beamed when his smaller friend showed up in the mornings. It was always a game to who would show up first to Ms. Petra’s first grade class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes it was Annie, whose father was one of the sheriffs in their town, Boone North Carolina.</p>
<p>Other times it was Reiner, whose mother tried her best to work the long shifts as a nurse in the hospital.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today was different, they both arrived at the same time!</p>
<p>Reiner was excited to show Annie how much he practiced since last time she taught him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye Ms. Petra!” Reiner called out to his teacher, grabbing his bag and trying to hoist it over his little shoulder. “I’m gonna play with Annie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ms. Petra laughed and shook her head at the sight of her school children hurrying out the door. Both Jean and Eren normally fighting on who can line up first, Mikasa standing silently behind them, all the way down to Reiner who was the last to line up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner never minded.</p>
<p>“Bye my little scouts!” Ms. Petra waved goodbye as the school bell rung to let everyone out for the day.</p>
<p>The kids cheered and stumbled over each other to run to the buses, cars, and to the gym for the afterschool program.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait Reiner!” Reiner was about to run out the door when Ms. Petra called him back. He quickly pivoted and ran up to his teacher. Ms. Petra had a note in her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving the note to Reiner, Ms. Petra continued “Your Mom called earlier and wants you to meet her in the carline today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner stood confused at first. Mommy did not usually pick him up when she worked as nurse. It was usually Sara from next door or even Annie’s father in his old pick up truck back to their dynamic village.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he was going to see his mommy early today!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner grinned madly and thanked his teacher before racing to the carline just near the gym. Annie was slowly taking her time when Reiner almost bumped into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Watch it dumb-brain.” Annie muttered, kicking Reiner in the shin lightly. “Don’t ruin my pants.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mommy’s coming to pick me up today!” Reiner said and continued to the car line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough, there was his mother dressed in her soft baby blue scrubs with little frogs stood beside her dead father’s truck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi baby!” Karina greeted as Reiner ran up to hug her. Her strong arms wrapped around his healthy frame brought out a small mewl from the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karina rounded to the driver’s side and started the engine as Reiner settled himself in the backseat. The pair then made there way back to their own village, driving out of Boone and off the dirt path to the village Shingasima.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karina smiled as she glanced her child through the re-view mirror. Reiner was talking about his day and how this class won most well behaved in first grade!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was so much fun!” Reiner cheered, “Ms. Petra said that because we won, we get to watch a movie this Friday and eat snacks!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s wonderful Rei!” Karina told him. Her beta pheromones were in bliss as her child had a great day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She slowed down her speed as they drove through their village center before passing to the cottages built a few miles ahead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Normally she would not drive if at home, but when your village does not have a school of their own and you have a job, duty calls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled up the dirt path and cut off the engine just as Reiner finished up his storytelling. She waited as Reiner came around the truck when Karina gently told him to place his bag inside and come with her to meet someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which leads us to our first sentence of this story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are going to meet an old friend of mine.” Karina said warmly, tugging her son along down the dirt path. “He just moved in with his brother and his family.” Karina looked ahead and Reiner thought she looked weird with her eyes a little misty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To think after ten years, I didn’t think I was going to see them again!” Karina shrugged and looked at her son. “Johann and Klaus helped mommy during her first years in America!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner nodded, not really understanding what she meant. He knew that Mommy was from a place called Germ-Ger, something with a -many in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Were they from the Germamamny place too?” Karina laughed at her son’s badly pronouncing her native country and sung her arm that held his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes baby. Johann and Klaus came from Germany like Mommy did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They reached their destination not too long after. Reiner thought that their cottage was big, even if it only had two bedrooms, a kitchen, and lots of land.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner was not ready to see the Bodt house at all!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There stood a large two-story cottage that had two small windows on the second floor. The logs after forty years stood standing strong.</p>
<p>Two men were conversing on the porch, gently talking about some odd things when they spotted Karina and Reiner walking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first man, his giant frame tower over the second one, his black hair glisten in the sun. The pale skin noticeably was tanner than his younger brother, but his grin was still as frequent as before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner was a little nervous when the second male sprang out of his chair, the hereditary freckles splashed over his own face. The freckled man ran down the short steps and reached out to Karina.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His alpha pheromones smelled funny to Reiner, who ducked behind his mother for safety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Karina!” The freckled man yelled. Throwing himself onto the woman.</p>
<p>Karina laughed and hugged her old friend tightly, a few tears escaping from her eyes but luckily Reiner missed them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Klaus!” Karina uttered out a shaky breath. She glanced over the man’s shoulder and saw the first man slowly taking his time to appear. His long legs carefully stepped on the earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner stepped back and watched as his mother showed no fear to the older man. His scent was weird to Reiner.</p>
<p>When the cheerful guy came along, he smelled like sweet strawberries and mint that Mommy would sometimes let him have in the summer.</p>
<p>The other man smelled different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner could not place it, but it felt tangy and spicy. Like Mommy’s peppered hog she makes during Christmas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Johann!” Karina called out as the man came forward. Klaus removed himself from Karina and backed away from the two. Johann stopped a few feet from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner backed away, his frighten scent doused over him by the man’s height. To Reiner, the man named Johann towered like Godzilla!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johann smiled, slowly and without a second later grasped Karina and wrapped her towards him.</p>
<p>“Hi Karina.” Johann whispered. Klaus shaking his head at his brother’s weirdness but grinned anyway.</p>
<p>Karina gripped back in turn, burying her face into the tall man’s hunched shoulder. “You’re home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s great to be back.” Johann replied softly pulling away and letting Karina breathe. “You look beautiful and well as always.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, please Johann!” Karina blushed deeply and waved a hand away, “You’re just saying that cause we’re old now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speaking of that.” Klaus added, nudging the woman at her side. “Been getting any since I’ve left?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karina gasped and weakly punched Klaus while Johann groaned at his younger brother. The trio could have kept up this wonderful greeting if Karina felt her beta instincts alarm her of Reiner’s nervous encounter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys.” Karina started to say turning towards her son and laid out her hand. Reiner reached out and grabbed her quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karina drew Reiner closer and released a warm relaxing warmth and calm her child down. Reiner leaned against her, feeling better now that his mommy was here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karina’s smile grew brighter as she saw the most treasured people now with her again.</p>
<p>She gestured with her head at Reiner and introduced him. “This is Reiner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner gave out a small wave. “Hi.” He uttered out, trying to warm up to the men before him.</p>
<p>Klaus bent down to Reiner’s eye level and stuck out a hand of his own.</p>
<p>Reiner saw that the freckled had even dots all over his arm!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Reiner.” Klaus warmly greeted the boy. Reiner took his hand and tried to grip them firmly. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We heard a lot about you.” Johann added, nodding his head as his own gesture. Reiner did not mind that at all, the man wasn’t as scary now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We heard you’ve been the man of the house.” Johann stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He has done splendidly.” Karina remarked. “He’s my big helper!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What a sweet lad!” Klaus boomed. Picking himself up, Klaus motioned the group to follow to the house. “I can’t wait for you to meet the rest of the kids Reiner!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marco, Ilsa, and Carsten are finished with their chores?” Johann questioned; a smirk crept up on the man’s face. “That quick too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marco finished a while ago.” Klaus said rubbing his head with his hand. “He’s helping his younger siblings not turn their rooms into total chaos!” Klaus chortled out a light laugh. “Luisa will probably scold them again later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner stopped listening to the adults talk about someone name Marco. Trailing behind his mother, He was watching his feet crunch the dirt when something flew passed him.</p>
<p>It brushed by him for only a second. It made Reiner lose focus of his feet counting to look around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three adults walked up the steps and into the house, but Reiner stayed put. He ran towards the side of the house porch just in time to find the culprit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A tiny bird, one that Reiner doesn’t really know its name, fluttered fast to the open well in the back part of the land. It joins the few that perched there, chirping brightly.</p>
<p>Reiner checked the front door, seeing that no one was looking for him right now. With this chance, he decided to see the birds and watch them until his mommy was ready to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Using his dynamic to use, he crouched down, still using his weigh on his legs and slightly walked off the steps and around the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mommy told him that shifting takes time and he was not ready to shift just yet until he was older.</p>
<p>The birds where in sight now, still chirping away without a care in the world.</p>
<p>Reiner chuckled to himself, now he can show Annie that he can catch a bird this time!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lowered his body and army crawled to a bush shielding him away from the birds.</p>
<p>He rose slightly to see his target. The fat one with the speckled wings.</p>
<p>The target was in sight.</p>
<p>Reiner could do this!</p>
<p>Without a moment’s notice, as the fat bird chirped about the lady down the street feeding them gluten crumbs and not the good ones, felt a cold air bristled by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner pounced!</p>
<p>He sprang up and leaped into the air. His hands sharpen his claws now out and ready to clutch his prey!</p>
<p>The fat bird did not notice in time as his friends shrieked in terror.</p>
<p>Reiner didn’t notice a tall lanky boy walking past him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fat bird became startled when a large thud shaken the ground. The birds made their haste and flew away, chirping at the fat bird who hobbled to the ground and proceeded to hop instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fat bird could fly tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner at this moment was just about to seize his prey when a tall, lanky, boy with black hair stepped right into his vision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner could not pull back in time!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha-“Reiner yelped</p>
<p>“Ha-“The boy cried out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two then crashed into each other landed on the ground with a loud thud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner yelped and clutched his head; a sore bruise would surely appear tomorrow. Reiner opened his eyes; a few tears of pain trailed his face and one with frustration as the fat bird hopped away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” Reiner growled out to the other boy, who stayed on the ground. Reiner rubbed his sore head in comfort.  ” I had that bird! Why did you get in my way?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other boy said nothing, only shuttering a few tears and a sob. Reiner twisted his neck to see the boy’s back and his long arms clutching himself tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner felt guilty, and all his hot anger went away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey…” Reiner softly said leaning over. He tried to place a hand on the hidden boy’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m really sorry.” Reiner apologized. The boys back stiffen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner pressed on and brought his outreach arm closer to the boy. “Are you-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner could not finish his sentence as the other boy shot up from his seat position and bolted to the large Oak tree that has lived for centuries now. Its’ massive frame shielded the frighten boy away from Reiner who quickly followed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner halted in front of the Oak tree, the other boy hiding on the other side. Before Reiner could catch his breath, the shuttered sobs grew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner felt a cold strike in him as he heard the other boy’s cries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner really felt bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.” Reiner softly tried to calm the boy. He stepped slightly closer and waited. “I didn’t mean to hit you.” Reiner said again. “Honest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner could hear the other boy’s sobs lessen. Reiner took that as a good and pressed on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name’s Reiner.” He greeted the other, “I live with my mommy not far from here.” He waved at the tree but then felt stupid at the gesture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy stayed silent, but Reiner did not hear anymore crying so he continued. “I am seven years old. I like turtles, green, annnnnnd” Reiner trailed on trying to think of something else to say. “Annand I like the snow!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner finished up his little greeting, the one that Ms. Petra taught everyone on the first day of school. He stood there for a while or so it seemed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other boy didn’t utter a word yet and Reiner was beginning to think that it was no use.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe the crash killed him?  Reiner thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as Reiner was about to sigh and call it a day, a small timid voice spoke from the tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…. toldt”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Reiner spun around and now was right up to the bark. He tried to peer over to get a better look. “What did you say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…. Bertholdt.” The small voice replied. Reiner was about to ask what that meant when the boy kept going. “I like birds, I like the color blue, and I never seen snow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You never seen snow?’ Reiner quaked at his new friend. “It snows here alllll winter long! How could you not have seen snow!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young boy let out a quiet laugh. “I just moved here. I’ve only seen summer alllll winter long.” The young boy laughs a little louder. “whatever that means.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner felt his whole body relax and a good warmth feeling washed over him. It reminds him of how his mommy held him at night, reading him stories, or letting him help cook dinner!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner joined in the laughing and used this time and sneak around the tree. “Winter is when we get snow! It’s gets really cold and we get away from school!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That cold?” the other boy asked. Reiner was able to catch a glimpse of the boy’s naval shirt and brown pants. “I never heard of that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It gets reallllyyyyy colllldd here!” Reiner replied. “So cold that water freezes and the lake turns into ice!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner could see him almost! He noticed that the other boy had darken skin compared to his own. The boy even had shiny black hair like his mommy friends! “I can take you when winter here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok!” The young boy barely responded when Reiner finally reached him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy was taller than Reiner. His frame was lean but still had a slight layer of baby fat like all kids do. His deep brown skin stood out amongst the evergreen that surrounded the forest. His soft eyes that glisten in unused tears stared back at Reiner. His black hair barely reached to the base of his neck but Reiner didn’t care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could not stop staring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither boy made a sound to each other for what it felt like hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few painful seconds, Reiner was about to speak when a familiar voice rang out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah! There you two are!" Karina yelled from the back porch, waving her hands up. "Reiner! Bertholdt! Come along!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both boys jumped at Karina's voice, but their eyes never left each other.</p>
<p>The birds echoed their calls in the sky above.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner kept his gaze on the boy in front of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other boy now called Bertholdt caught Reiner's gaze and bashfully looked away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My names Bertholdt." Bertholdt greeted Reiner. "...again." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even twenty years later Reiner swears that was the day when he fell in love. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Reiner!” Karina yelled out from the porch waving her hands above her head. “Bertholdt! Come inside kids!” She turned around and entered back into the cottage, leaving the two boys standing there in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner kept staring at the younger boy, nervously eye struck at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt, Reiner thought, nervously twisting his hands together. He peeked his eyes to the taller boy, who winced at the sudden gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The name sounded funny, Reiner thought titling his head at the other boy. Bertholdt timidly stared back into Reiner’s confused eyes before shifting his gaze somewhere else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner gulped, trying to think of something to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mommy told us to come inside.” Reiner said, pointing one hand at the back door. “We have to go inside. Ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt looked at the door, then back at Reiner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your mommy?” Bertholdt spoke for the first time. Reiner blinked at the boy’s funny voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why did he talk weird?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was my mommy.” Reiner confirmed, watching how Bertholdt stumbled over the word. Reiner didn’t press on it, “Where’s your mommy?” Reiner asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt’s eyes widened at the sudden question, a sudden wave of frost chilled over the two boys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner couldn’t feel it, he was still hot from running earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner watched as Bertholdt stepped away from the blonde boy.</p>
<p>Bertholdt drew his hands closer to himself, wrapping around his thin lanky frame tightly, like one of mommy’s hugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner didn’t understand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why was he hiding again?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…..’<em>umi</em>” Bertholdt quietly said, taking interest at his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” Reiner leaned closer to try, bringing a hand up to hear better. Bertholdt didn’t flinch this time.  “um?” Reiner asked again, “What’s um?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt sighed, his eyes came back up, an expression unreadable spread on his face. Reiner felt a chill creep on him from seeing Bertholdt’s dead expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……<em>umi</em>.” Bertholdt said again, this time quieter than before, “<em>umi</em>, not, here”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner did not understand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In fact, Reiner started to get annoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First this new friend ran away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he’s like a statue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What gives?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner was starting to get frustrated at his new friend but he smiled anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mommy told him that not everybody can be like Reiner, outgoing, helpful, talkative, friendly to others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Some people are shy sweetie. It might take them a while to be your friend.” Karina told him one day, after Jean pushed Reiner off the swings during recess. Reiner sucked in a </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>sob, trying to stop crying. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Karina cooed gently and held her little boy, “He didn’t mean it sweetheart, Jean was just startled when you hugged him from behind.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But he’s my friend!” Reiner cried, sniffing as his mother kissed his arm, a batman band-aid covered his new scraps when Jean pushed him on the hard soil. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Karina hummed, placing one hand on top of her baby’s soft locks. “Yes baby, but Jean just moved here, he may be your friend but Jean needs time to settle.” Reiner’s sobs </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>quieted down when Karina let out a soft croon. “Give him some time and he’ll come around.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Two days later, Jean offered Reiner one of his mommy’s baked cookies as a sorry. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>They have been friends since.      </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe this new friend would get along with his classmate Jean then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jean’s always grumpy, but after a while he started to be nice too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner figured that Bertholdt was like Jean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt just needed time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he can be best friends with Reiner!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on.” Reiner stuck out a hand towards Bertholdt. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt moved his eyes down at Reiner’s outstretch hand. Reiner grew a little nervous that his new friend just kept staring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner was about to say something else until a smooth, thin, hand gently wrapped around his stockier ones in soft ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner quickly snapped his head up to met with a hesitant gaze from Bertholdt. The younger boy kept his eyes fixed on the ground, but nodded anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a grin, Reiner gently tugged along and lead them into the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the boys walked through, they entered into the warm, giant kitchen of Lusia Bodt. Sitting at the table was Karina and Luisa, a full figured woman with her energic smile. Karina was telling Luisa about her shift from earlier when she heard the back door open and close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karina turned her seat to find her son, who finally entered from the yard, tugging along Bertholdt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karina let out a high pitch croon, proud of her baby helping his new friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you two are!” Karina warmly said, rising from her seat and ushering the boys into the living room, “Marco’s just finished his chores and was looking for you two!” She lightly added a tap on Reiner bottom, laughing when her son squeaked. “You boys go play!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have fun you two!” Lusia called out, going back to humming and fixing the basket of greens she pulled from the back this morning. “Dinner will be ready soon!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner and Bertholdt entered the living room shortly after, Reiner blushing from his mommy’s pestering.</p>
<p>Once inside Reiner saw that the Bodt’s had lots of space in the middle to run around in!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner awked at the sight of the worn sofa, it’s giant cushions looked a great place to nap!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tired to gesture his joined hand at the marvoulus sight, hoping to see the darken hand of Bertholdt’s around his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What he didn’t expect was lifting his hand to find his own stubby fingers staring back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha-“ Reiner jerked his head over to see Bertholdt walking over to where a boy was sitting on the floor, drawing from a coloring book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The young boy looked from his book, his toothy smile and freckled face made even god himself wanting to grab those cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Bert!” The young boy, Reiner think’s his name is Marco, “Wanna draw?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt nodded, once again not speaking, sitting down next to the boy with a soft thud. The freckled Jesus kid handed Bertholdt a box of crayons and tore off a few pages to him.</p>
<p>Reiner, not wanting to feel awkward or left out, simply walked up to the two brunettes.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The freckled kid, Marco, looked up from his picture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Reiner!” Marco grinned, his toothy smile flashing at the blonde. Reiner shyly waved back, he’s seen Marco at school before, but he’s in Mrs. Rico’s class, right next to his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner was a little scared of Mrs. Rico, her glare sends even the third graders away crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Marco,” Reiner greeted, sitting down next to Bertholdt, who hasn’t said a word. “Can I draw too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Marco cheered, quickly ripping out new pages, “Daddy let me draw since I did my chores!”  Marco snuck a glance over to Bertholdt, mindlessly filling in a rubber dunk in yellow crayon. “Did you finish yours Bertle?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt tensed at the sudden attention from the louder child, Reiner almost missed the way the young boy gripped the crayon in a tightly vice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crayon could be hear breaking around the soft sides from the sheer pressure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….” Bertholdt refused to direction his eye contact at Marco, staring intendly at the smiling rubber duck. “<em>Baba </em>saw I did.” He spoke quietly.</p>
<p>Reiner forrowed his eyebrow again, what does bubba mean?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah ok!” Marco replied, laying on his chubby belly a little ruff, letting out a small ‘oof’ when he settled down. Swinging his legs, Marco hummed a small tune from a movie</p>
<p>Reiner recognized his mommy took him to see, the one with the frogs and big gator!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner checked his own coloring paper, a big fish with lots of scales, and caught Bertholdt staring back at him.</p>
<p>Reiner leaned away from the tanned boy, dropping his paper down on the soft floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“um,” Reiner uttered out, Bertholdt still said nothing but stared at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner looked at Bertholdt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt looked right back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco kept humming the gator song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later on that night Karina tucked in Reiner, his storytime book nestled on his nightstand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you have fun today baby?” Karina gently asked him, Reiner yawned as he snuggled into the covers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes mommy.” Reiner answered, drawing out a larged yawn that escaped him. Karina laughed, bending down to kiss her son’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad.” She hummed, raising one hand to stroke Reiner’s soft hair while the other rested on the cover. “I’m glad you met Bertholdt today.” She smoothed out Reiner’s messy locks, “Johann and I think that you two would be good friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s kinda weird mommy.” Reiner frowned, recalling Bertholdt’s sullen silence, his weird staring. “He talks funny too.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karina looked surprised “Reiner.” She gently told him, “That’s not nice to say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner moved away from her rested hand, “He didn’t talk hardly mommy.” Reiner scooted his butt up, letting the covers fall from his chest. “I know that some people talk a lot, or little, but he only said ten words!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner couldn’t talk in only ten words!  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know Bertholdt was quiet tonight baby,” Karina replied, “Bertholdt moved here a few days ago from far away. Aside from today, he’s never met anyone else here.” Karina pulled back away from her son, straighten out her back. “Johann told me that Bertholdt some love, and patience from us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is Johann his daddy?” Reiner bluntly asked, “and why does he say funny words? He said bubba or something when Marco asked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah.” Karina nodded, flattening out the covers in a smooth motion. “Well, yes Reiner, Johann is Bertholdt’s dad.” Karina looked at her son warmly, “As for funny words, do you remember me teaching you German? Mommy’s language?” She tucked a lose strand behind her ear. “How I am your <em>Mutter </em>and you are my<em> Kind?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner nodded. His mommy often spoke her old language to him a lot when it’s just the two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew those words like the back of his hand.</p>
<p>“but-“ Karina brought up a hand to stop him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are those words funny to you?” She asked sternly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner shooked his head, “No!” He knew better, “There not funny at all! Those words are from where you are from!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the same for Bertholdt. He’s not saying anything funny baby.” She explained, a soft smile appeared on her lips. “He’s using what he knows.” She drew the covers back up</p>
<p>to Reiner, “That’s all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Now Reiner gets it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He thinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those words bubba and um sounded funny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They weren’t like mommy’s words at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mommy’s language is better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get some sleep <em>mein Kind.” </em>Karina leaned forward again and kissed her son’s brow. “I’ll see you in the morning. Bertholdt will start school in a few days, he’ll be placed in your class. Marco will join over to your class to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok mommy.” Reiner answered back, sleep drawing him closer to dreamland.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karina smiled, standing up to reach the door, “<em>Gute Nach.” </em>She whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner was already asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone is doing ok during these times. Stay safe and healthy. </p>
<p>Also pet rocks are awesome. </p>
<p>nuff said XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“….an that’s why dogs are better than cats!”  Eren finished his story with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the class clapped at Eren’s Storytime. Reiner loudly clapped his hands, Annie’s barely heard beside him, from their seats near the front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ms. Petra asked each scout to talk about their pet, or a favorite animal that they like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner spoke earlier, talking about his pet rock that mommy let him have. At first his rock made everyone laugh, luckily Ms. Petra scolded the class on their behavior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Children!” Ms. Petra’s voice raised, her stern gaze fell on each student, “That is not scout’s honor! Not everyone can have dogs and cats in their home.” She turned to Reiner who nearly teared up from the teasing, feeling guilty of standing up there, getting laughed at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Reiner, I think your pet rock is lovely.” Ms. Petra smiled kindly, gently ushering him back to his seat. “Armor is a great pet. I think your mother picked well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner nodded, drying his tears with his short-sleeve shirt. Annie rolled her eyes at the sight but as Reiner sat back down, she brushed her leg against his. Reiner said nothing, knowing that Annie does not like to be cuddly to others. On their desk, Reiner’s rock sat proudly while Annie’s picture of her two outdoor dogs laid next to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Petra felt her heart clench at the sight, Reiner was one of her hard-working students. He often struggled with math, reading, writing, pretty much everything, but he was getting better! She knew that Reiner struggled in class, but he was slowly improving, which is what mattered to her. Reiner always did the extra credit work, asking for more books to practice his reading skills, and stayed one time after for extra math help. In class he tries his best to participate, even when he gets the answer wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Petra knew that Reiner just needed some extra help, which is why she quickly addressed the class’s rude behavior, “All pets come in lots of shapes and sizes children!” Her stern voice caught the wave of eyes, “Pets can be rocks, birds, dogs, cats, and other things! My friend Mr. Levi from the High School has a pet rock sitting at his desk, and Ms. Hanji has two frogs!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My dad had a cow as a pet.” One kid, Pieck muttered, resting her head on her desk. “Her names, Moo Moo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A cow can be a pet.” Petra agreed, “Moving on, let’s be nice friends for our next scout, Eren?” Eren waved his hand wildly in the air, his picture of his pet flapping in his clutched hand. Petra sighed, her headache coming back, letting the energic boy present. “You may come up.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren ran up to the front of the class, Mikasa silently followed. Both students held up identical pictures of a large lab, named Rouge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which is where we start our chapter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not true!” Jean leaped from his seat; his rounded cheeks frowned. “Ms. Petra!” Jean waved his hand super high. “Can I go again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t go again!” Eren stomped his foot, huffing in protest. “It’s Armin’s turn next! You already went!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can wait.” Said the smaller blonde, Armin, pushing his new glasses up to scratch his nose. “Ms. Petra, I don’t mind waiting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren glared at the chubby boy who he does not get along with. “Armin it’s your turn! Jean’s being a butt-face!”  Eren argued, “He wants to say that cats are great but they’re stupid!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well Jean did not like that at all. His cat Gus Gus was the coolest! Gus Gus may not be the most active of pets, but Jean can hold him without a problem!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Its not that hard to hold up a cat that’s obese.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gus Gus never really cared as long as he was fed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Standing up quickly, Jean yelled out “Cats are not dumb!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren was not backing down. “Are too!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am not!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are too!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Petra Raul had enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boys!” Petra called out, clapping her hands together, frowning at her student’s behavior. “That’s enough.” Pointing to the desks she stationed separately in opposite corners of the room. “To the corners, both of you. No recess today, lets hope for better manners tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren and Jean whined in protest but one quick look from their teacher had them scrambling to the naughty corner desks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner watched from his seat as Ms. Petra continued her story time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok scouts.” Petra returned her sweet, cherry tone that she coos at her students. “Armin, it’s your turn to tell us your favorite pet and what you like about pet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armin carefully scooted from his chair and walked over to the front of the classroom. In his hands, Armin held up a small container filled with sand and a small shell that his papa gave him from his recent trip!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner watched in awe as Armin talked about a far away place surrounded by the ocean! Shells with shiny colors and fish the size of a bus!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, at least what Armin’s papa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Papa won’t let me come along, but maybe when I’m bigger!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Petra sighed in relief, Armin was one of her easier students to teach, always ready to learn, asking questions about new animals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren and Jean on another hand….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boys work well separately, but they give her a reason to eat more ice cream than normal during the week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the weekends its usually the next bottle of wine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Armin.” Petra announced, guiding Armin back to his desk. “Before we leave today, I want to remind you that our new scout will be joining us tomorrow!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hushed whispered from the class erupted but Petra settled down the class with a hand. “He will be a little nervous, so tomorrow let’s all give him a great hello and a wonderful first day of school!” She looked at her two hardest to manage students, “If we are nice and sweet, my scouts may have their movie this Friday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gasps and awes for movie Friday really amps up the class. Even Jean and Eren know better than to mess up movie Friday!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two troublemakers had their eyes wide as saucers, even Annie gasped in excitement at the mention of movie Friday!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikasa smiled gently, clutching her scarf close as Petra walked around the class. “Now he’ll have a buddy from Ms. Rico’s class joining us as well, so we’ll have two new scouts in our class!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great.” A bored remark from Reiner’s right, Annie, uttered from her hood. “He that stupid he needs help?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop it Annie.” Reiner whispered to her; he gripped his pencil a little tight. “You don’t know him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t know him either.” Annie coolly replied, gathering her things for the end of the bell. “You told me that he ran away from you. Even saying funny words.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, yeah but those words are real!” Reiner was not going to lie about it, “But he’s getting better!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sort of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Its been a week since Reiner met Bertholdt, in that time Reiner has been incredibly good in giving Bertholdt his space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To help the Bodt’s with the two new additions, Karina had changed her schedule at the hospital. She took in the night shifts and had extra vacation hours that were about to go to waste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner was not complaining, he loved when his mommy can be home! It was weird at first, having to change his routine, but he did not mind!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got to see his new friend more often!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So far, his new routine was this:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner would go to school, Annie’s dad driving them, Karina would stay at home to sleep from her shift for a few hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner and Annie would then see Marco at the car line, waving goodbye to his mommy and siblings as they head to daycare. Reiner would stand on his tippy toes to see if a dark tanned tall boy were sitting in the back seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So far, no luck.                </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once school was done, Reiner would wait for his mommy to pick him, Annie, and Marco up from school. Marco now joined in the afternoon care, Luisa going back with Karina, and the three would play together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three children would get picked up by Klaus, or Karina, Annie would get dropped off at the station where her dad worked, and then Marco and Reiner went home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once at the Bodt house, Marco and Reiner would go inside, homework was already done at the afterschool care, and there they find Bertholdt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today when the boys walked into the door, they found Bertholdt in the kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting at the table, easy English books sprawled across the top, his messy handwriting scribbled all over the worksheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner thought it was a pretty sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Bertie!” Marco greeted cheerfully, jumping into the seat beside him. “What did you do today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner was starting to see how Bertholdt jumped every time someone was near him. The way he gripped his pencil, biting his lower lip before answering in his soft warm tone. His tall frame hunched over to hide away from the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…. colors...” Bertholdt replied, “I write my colors.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner wanted to hug him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sounds great!” Marco exclaimed, pulling out his own worksheets from Ms. Rico, “Wanna see my colors too? I made more pictures for you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt blushed at the gift, taking the picture of weird looking box in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...<em>Shukraan</em>” Bertholdt said one of his words again. Marco nodded, happy that Bertholdt accepted his gift. However, he was not done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Reiner made you one too!” Marco added, throwing the shocked blonde boy a smile. “He wanted to draw you something while waiting today!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marco!” Reiner groaned out, he was not the best at drawing, “Wait- I- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to see it?” Marco ignored Reiner’s bashful protests, sitting closer to Bertholdt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s bad!” Reiner cried out, settling down in the unused chair across from the two brunettes, “You wouldn’t like it! I can’t draw!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco blinked in confusion at Reiner’s sudden hesitation. “You wanted to before.” Marco tried to reason the whining boy, bringing a hand to his freckled face. “You asked Annie about your drawing when you were done?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was Annie!” Reiner groaned covering his head with his hands. “Annie doesn’t care if its good, but then she laughed so it’s-” Reiner rambled how he was teased by the smaller girl during afterschool care. Marco gave Reiner a sympathetic smile, trying to stop the boy from getting worked up.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he as about to leave Reiner to his sorrows, a quiet voice cut the rambling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…I, see it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco and Reiner both jumped at Bertholdt’s request, snapping their heads at the tall boy. Bertholdt sat in his chair, a small blush forming at the sudden attention now on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner paused from his whining, sitting fully up. “Really?” He quietly asked, “You want to?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco watched the scene unfold from him. Bertholdt trying to hide from Reiner, moving a little down in his seat. Reiner leaning to the side where his backpack, also Batman themed, rested against his chair, his fingertips brushing against the drawing he made.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to-” Reiner tried to explain but Bertholdt’s frequent nodded cut him off once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes! Please!” Bertholdt’s broken English appeared again, the boy’s face flushed at the slip up. “Please!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner did not need to ask again, pulling out the drawing carefully with his hands. Marco stayed quiet as he watched Reiner shoving the paper to Bertholdt. A deep red crimson spread across Reiner’s white face. “Take it!” Reiner cried out, not meeting Bertholdt’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt with carefulness, gently grasped the edges with nimble fingers, his eyes showing a flash of hopefulness. Marco gasped in awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt never showed that before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“.<em> Shukraan” </em>came from Bertholdt’s lips, a small smile started to form on his deep tanned face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco scooted over to Bertholdt, he had not seen what it was, Reiner kept hiding his picture during afterschool care, even yelling at Marco to stop looking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco cheekily grinned, now Reiner cannot say nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt held the paper with ease, his eyes scanning the drawing. His soft smile dropped quickly upon sighting what was etched on the paper.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner wanted to melt to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco hummed in question, what was it? Leaning over, Marco peered over Bertholdt shoulder to make out what was on there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco stared, then let out a quiet “uhm”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt titled his head, still not saying anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence hung thick in the air. Reiner felt Marco’s worried eyes on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was a mistake. Reiner thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Its uh.” Marco trying to find something nice to say about it. “its-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner groaned, already made up his mind. “It’s bad! I know! I tired ok!” Reiner took a deep breath, reaching out to take back the picture. “I’ll throw it away-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt reeled away from Reiner’s reach, covering the picture against his chest in a rough force.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco lurched away in a fright; Reiner yelped in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha- “Reiner could not finish his train of thought when Bertholdt cut him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mine!” Bertholdt hasted out, his eyes now baring a glance into Reiner’s. Bertholdt took a deep breath, trying to calm down, Marco slowly raised an arm, trying to touch his cousin, “. Bert-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it’s mine.”  Bertholdt stated, more like demanded, but to Reiner it did not feel like a command. Reiner whined, his inner wolf wanting to comfort his friend, and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course!” Reiner applied, seating fully back in his seat, “Do you like it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt visually relaxed, slumping back in his chair with a sigh. Marco barely let his arm down before Bertholdt nodded. “I like it.” Bertholdt finally uttered out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not paying attention to Marco, Bertholdt cuddled the picture with care. Seconds went by before Bertholdt spoke out again, his voice relaxing back in his warm tone.  “T-thank, you, Rei-nah.” The boy whispered, burying his face in the picture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco did not know what he witnessed yet a grin made its way on the freckled boys face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Reiner,” Marco chipped in, “Bertle likes it!” Marco laughed at Bertholdt’s reaction. The taller boy did not make a sound, a deep blush stretched over him as he tried to slide even further down his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner let out a hefty, wash like laugh, relief flooding him in a large wave. In a quick motion, Reiner then lifted his backpack with ease. With an ear-splitting grin, Reiner started dragging out more crayons and pieces of paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll make more!” Reiner proclaimed, sending Bertholdt, who peeked over his gift, a genuine grin. “Then you’ll have two!”</p>
<p>Marco sat there, smiling warmly on seeing his cousin’s reaction on Reiner’s statement. Marco could not help but tear up at the sight of Bertholdt biting his lip, a nervous habit he came to find, and silently nodding along. What stunned the freckled kid, was the small smile Bertholdt kept hidden from the blonde boy, one that sneaked its spot on the corner of Bertholdt’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco would tease him about that when they were much older.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For now, the three boys continued their playtime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the living room, watching this ordeal, Johann and Klaus stood speechless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My god.” Klaus stammered out, “I think that’s the first time I heard to raise his voice.” Klaus kept his tone low as to not startle the children. “Has he- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not in that way before.” Johann answered. He stepped into the kitchen in slow steps, ending the conversation right there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Klaus observed as his older brother greeted the three boys in his soft usual temperament. Ruffling Bertholdt’s hair while listening to Marco and Reiner tell him their day.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone is having a safe and great week. Thank you for the kudos and comments! I wasn't expecting anyone to like it, but please let me know what you think on the comments below if you like!</p><p>Have a great weekend!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Reiner!” Karina called out as she hurried to adjust her scrubs. “We need to leave soon Rei-Rei!” She sped over to the kitchen, pouring her coffee mug into her large travel mug.</p><p> </p><p>“Coming Mommy!” Her ecstatic child yelled out; she can hear the ruckus from the other room.</p><p> </p><p>As Karina turned around, Reiner raced into the kitchen in a blur. His hair disheveled from waking up early, shirt on backwards, his batman socks barely hanging on to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready!” Reiner cheered, raising his arms high to show off his outfit. Karina blinked at the mess from her child, screaming internally on how they would be later than normal.</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath; stuff like this happens when you have kids.</p><p> </p><p>“Reiner.” Karina addressed, using her “mommy voice”, something that Reiner said when she means business. “Please fix your shirt and put our shoes on.”</p><p> </p><p>Reiner nodded, he recognized that voice instantly, his mommy means big business when she does that. He dashed out of the room, shuffling his shirt around as best as he could. Karina watched for a moment before making her way to the table, grabbing the pre-made lunches for her and Reiner to eat later.</p><p> </p><p>As Reiner made a break for the door, he noticed his mommy’s backpack, a soft blue with a Disney themed keychain attached to it, already packed for the day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Slinging off his own backpack, he slid his shirt around, before finally settling down in a huff.  </p><p> </p><p>Karina made her way to the door, now seeing Reiner doing what was asked.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner felt his mommy’s footsteps tread on the floor. “I’m excited to go to school Mommy!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad baby.” Karina responded, placing her made lunch in her bag. She turned to her son, already working on the second shoe. “Do you know why we have to leave so soon?” She asked her child.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner tied his show and looked up. With a wide grin, he leaped up into the air.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Bert’s first day of school!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Reiner was so excited about this day! Bertholdt was finally going to school with him! Reiner can finally look at the car line and see his new friend!  </p><p> </p><p>Reiner could not wait to school Bertholdt the classroom, the class gerbil, the recess yard, meeting his school friends, even Annie!</p><p> </p><p>Reiner also could not wait to say this out loud as well.</p><p> </p><p>Karina chuckled at her child, his mouth rattling off on what to do with Bertholdt. She shook her head shamelessly at her child’s enthusiasm. She ushered Reiner out the door, once locking up the door securely.</p><p> </p><p>“I know this is a special day.” Karina said as they made their way to the truck. Karina waited until Reiner was situated in his seat before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“But Reiner,” She used her “mommy voice” again, “You have to be slowed like a turtle today for Bertholdt.” She drew back a strand that fell on Reiner’s face. “Remember what we talked about last night?”</p><p> </p><p>Reiner nodded, recalling the serious conversation. “I have to go slow like a turtle because Bertholdt’s never been to school like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right.” Karina gently replied, placing a soft kiss on her son’s forehead. “Bert’s going to be nervous today, he might not be friendly to everyone, but I know you’ll be his great friend and help him out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Marco’s also joining our class!” Reiner exclaimed, returning his mother’s smile with his own. “and he’ll meet Annie!” <br/><br/></p><p>“I think that’s a great start.” Karina said, before closing the door and heading over to the driver side.  Looking into the review mirror, she warmly smiled at her son. “I’m glad you met Bertholdt. He really is a sweet boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Reiner blushed at the comments, hiding his face away. “He liked my drawings.” Reiner mumbled to himself, remembering the many pictures he made for Bertholdt still at the Bodt house. “He didn’t laugh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw last night,” Karina responded, pulling up to a familiar cabin where Mr. Leonhart waited with Annie. “Klaus texted me this morning that Bertholdt refused to let go of the first one you made.”</p><p> </p><p>Reiner felt his blush deepen from that comment. He ducked in his seat, feeling lightheaded, a funny feeling in his chest bloomed when he heard Bertholdt’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“He- “Reiner tried to speak at first, swallowing down a nervous laugh, “He liked it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Klaus told me that Bert even tried to go to bed with it.” Karina reasoned with Reiner.</p><p> </p><p>Before Reiner could ask another question, Annie opened the side door in a flash.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Annie!” Karina greeted, Annie returning a small “hello” in return. Mr. Leonhart walked up to the driver’s side door to chat with Karina.</p><p> </p><p>As the two adults talk about whatever adults talk about, Annie buckled herself in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Annie.” Reiner greeted; his face flushed from his mommy’s teasing. “Guess what?”</p><p> </p><p>“It today when we meet the werido?” Annie dryly replied, huffing in her seat quietly. “You know Ms. Petra told us this yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Reiner said rolling his eyes playfully, “But it’s his first day!”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Annie stated, narrowing her eyes at the blonde boy next to him. “You talk about this guy too much.” She leaned into Reiner, whispering, “Do you like <em>like</em> him?”</p><p> </p><p>Reiner stammered back, “N-no!” Reiner reeled back even further, blushing from the off-handed question.</p><p> </p><p>Annie watched unamused at her friend’s reaction</p><p> </p><p>“Ok kids!” Karina cut into Annie’s thoughts with a bright cheer. “Let us go! We’re meeting with Bert and Marco early!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Baby!” Mr. Leonhart waved goodbye, Annie turning away from Reiner to wave her father goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>The ride into town was uneventful, aside from Annie’s silence to Reiner’s questions.</p><p> </p><p>Karina pulled into the visitor parking lot of the school, causing the children to stop their one-sided conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner was wrapping up a story he had dreamed up last night when he felt the truck halt gently in the parking spot.</p><p> </p><p>Karina cut off the engine and climbed out, “Ok kids! We’re here!”</p><p> </p><p>Annie was calm and efficient, climbing out the truck with ease. Her backpack slide over her shoulder without a hitch.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner on the other hand, almost fell out of the truck.</p><p> </p><p>“Oof!” Reiner yelped, tumbling down to his knees. Annie rolled her eyes at her friend’s recklessness, unfazed at how clumsy the boy was. She could hear Karina walking over to check on Reiner, the boy’s happy cheer signaling that he was fine.</p><p> </p><p>What an idiot, she thought. Annie made her way to the pair, standing silently by Reiner. Karina held both children’s hands as they walked across the street to the front doors.</p><p> </p><p>Already parents were dropping off children during the early morning hour, Karina was surprised, recognizing the medical jackets, police uniforms, and firefighter coats from many of the adults there.</p><p> </p><p>She understood the stress of trying to be a unit in society while having to care of your younglings.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner scanned for a familiar deep tanned skinned new friend. He pierced his golden eyes across every kid, searching, hoping.</p><p> </p><p>Praying that Bertholdt was here.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it.” Annie whispered; Reiner looked over to see Annie wincing from Reiner’s excessive pulling. “You’re tearing my arm off.” She warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Annie’s right.” Karina added, tuning on her “mommy voice” again. “Remember Reiner, slow like-</p><p> </p><p>“Like a turtle.” Reiner finished, blushing in embarrassment. He stopped his frantic movement, sending Annie an apologetic smile. “Sorry Annie.”</p><p> </p><p>Annie punched him light as payback.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner whined a bit from the punch, his teeth sharping in response to the light attack. As he was about to retaliate, a sweet smell hung in the air, filling his nose.</p><p> </p><p>He recognized that scent before. The sweet smell mixed of cedar and a hint of spice.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy!” Reiner turned quickly to his mother. “They’re here!” He let go of Annie’s hand and tugged at Karina’s scrubs. “I smell them!”</p><p> </p><p>Karina looked down at her son, a curious look etched on her face. She halted her steps, facing her son fully. Annie stepped closer to the pair, checking over her shoulder in case anyone would disturb them.</p><p> </p><p>“Reiner.” Karina asked him, narrowing her eyebrows in concern, “Wh-what.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bertle’s here!” Reiner said, excitement seeping in him as the scent grew stronger. “Don’t you smell him too mommy?” He twisted his head to Annie, “Annie?” he asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Annie retorted, scuffing her shoe.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner frowned, “You don’t smell it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Annie replied, shuffling her weight back and forth, directing her attention to Karina, “Mrs. Braun, can I go sit by my classroom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, honey.” Karina gently answered, seeing overhead Ms. Petra unlocking the classroom door, already trying to stop Eren and Jean bickering once again. “You go ahead sweetie; Reiner and I are going to wait for Bertholdt.”</p><p> </p><p>Annie walked away, silently greeting Ms. Petra with a nod, one that Mikasa often did in the mornings. Reiner followed Annie with his eyes, but the scent of Bertholdt was driving his attention away.</p><p> </p><p>“Karina! Reiner!” A clear voice rang in the air, “There you two are!”</p><p> </p><p>Karina and Reiner turned to see Luisa waving from the office, Marco smiling brightly beside her. His chubby face brightened upon seeing Reiner joining them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Reiner!” Marco greeted kindly, hugged the blonde. Upon releasing him, Marco pointed to the front doors. “Sorry we’re late!”</p><p> </p><p>“We uh, “Luisa began to say, rubbing the back of her head with her hand. “We had a little trouble getting out the door.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Karina gently said, placing a hand on Luisa’s shoulder, “is he-</p><p> </p><p>“Johann’s outside the front with him.” Luisa quickly explained, “He’s having a rough start- “</p><p> </p><p>Reiner did not listen to the rest of the adults when a small cry pierced his heart from outside. Ongoing parents quickly escorted their children away from the scene, some parents sending Luisa and Johann a sobering and comforting look.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner ran out the door before his mother could stop him.</p><p>“Wait Reiner!” Karina yelled out, “We-<br/><br/></p><p>Reiner did not pay heed to her as he stepped outside. The growing sounds of pain and fear pounded at Reiner. The boy knew that something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Dashing out of the school, Reiner madly looked around and found who he was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>It did not take him long to find him.  </p><p> </p><p>There standing in front of Reiner, was the ESL teacher Ms. Frieda. She was nice and was the teacher who met with new students like Jean from different places.</p><p>She was kneeling at Reiner’s height level, whispering words of encouragement to the sobbing figure who was buried in Johann’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Johann, the man who stood like a giant to Reiner, was holding the source of the crying, rubbing their back in smooth circles, coaxing them to enter the school.</p><p>Reiner could hear the man speaking rapidly, using more than just the funny words he had heard Bertholdt spoke before.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of this, reeling away from the woman’s touch, attempted to hide from her, burying deeper into his father’s jacket. His sobs reaching Reiner’s ears, growing louder with each second.</p><p> </p><p>Bertholdt</p><p> </p><p>Reiner watched helplessly as Bertholdt kept crying, sobbing in protest in his funny language, tightening his grip on Johann. The taller man frantically kept looking at Ms. Frieda who was not broken her calm gaze, over how to get him inside.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what to do.” Johann breathed out. Reiner could see for the first time Johann’s frighten expression, which contrasted his usual cool dementor. “He’s been at this for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything's ok Mr. Hoover.” Ms. Fried explained gently, keeping her hands in her lap. “This is his first day. First days are the hardest for many of our scouts.”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned closer to Bertholdt, who whimpered, “Bertholdt?” She quietly asked him, “Don’t you want to see what’s inside? Marco’s waiting for you, he’s excited you’re here!”</p><p> </p><p>She extended a hand to the shaken boy but Bertholdt was not having it.  </p><p> </p><p>Instead, Reiner could hear Bertholdt’s small broken “no, no no,” muffled by Johann’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner could not stand there any longer.</p><p> </p><p> “Bertholdt!” Reiner ran up to the adults. Bertholdt jumped in his father’s arms, surprised by Reiner’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>In a flash, Reiner ran up to the three, standing in front of Bertholdt, Ms. Freida drawing back to give them room.</p><p> </p><p>“I made more pictures!” Reiner happily stated, reaching his arms out. “Wanna see them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look Bert.” Johann added, relaxing his grip on the boy, “Reiner’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Reiner would love for you to join today.” Ms. Freida quickly remarked, her smile softening. “Aren’t you Reiner?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy you’re here!” Reiner said and without a second thought he leapt in and hugged Bertholdt. “It’s ok!” Reiner soothed, “I’m here!”</p><p> </p><p>Bertholdt hiccupped, his tears were slowly falling from his face. Reiner pulled back and wiped away Bertholdt’s face.</p><p> </p><p>He would make Bertholdt feel better!</p><p> </p><p>“My mommy’s inside!” Reiner remembered, “Wanna say hi?”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be nice I think.” Ms. Freida stood up and opened the front door, the bell almost ready to ring in the new day, “I bet Marco and Reiner would love to show you the classroom too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Marco joined up to Reiner, flashing Bertholdt a big grin. “You have to see the gerbil!”</p><p> </p><p>Reiner gasped at the thought, “Oh yeah! You’ll like Titan!” Reiner tugged on Bertholdt’s hands, his heart pounding rapid in his chest. “Come on!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna say Bertie?” Johann gently asked, wiping away his son’s tears and standing up now freeing his arms. “Let’s go see Titan, together.”</p><p> </p><p>Bertholdt looked at his father, his clouded eyes blurring his vision a bit. He then looked at the new woman, who merely smiled kindly and waited patiently.</p><p> </p><p>Lastly, he looked straight ahead to Reiner, whose face was turning red and holding his hands softly.</p><p> </p><p>Bertholdt took a shuddering breath, his recent spell leaving him breathless.</p><p> </p><p>Reiner simply stared back, his eyes softening.</p><p> </p><p>Bertholdt felt his hands squeezed gently by the other, Reiner’s smile not dropping from his face.</p><p> </p><p>With a choked laugh, Bertholdt nodded, and in response squeezed his hands back.</p><p> </p><p>“…. o-ok.” Bertholdt said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful!” Frieda exclaimed, ushering the parent and children in before Bertholdt could have second thoughts. “Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>And they did.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chatter of kids boomed the colorful halls at the school. The morning bell was about to ring as children hurried from the buses, cars, to their classrooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner watched curiously as kid after kid scurried to class, while he, Marco and Bertholdt stayed put.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There they were nestled close together in front of the office, waiting for Johann and Luísa wrap up last minute paperwork for Bertholdt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ms. Frieda and Karina stood by the children, talking in low voices to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner felt his hand lose a little feeling and tried to reposition his grip, but to no avail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt would not let him go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner winced a bit, he wanted to whine at the discomfort, telling his mommy that Bertholdt was holding too tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he snuck a quick glance over to Bertholdt and his whines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt nervously looked around, his watery eyes still bubbled a bit, his body leaning closer to Marco for comfort over the new smells, all while trying to take big breaths like Karina and Ms. Frieda were telling him to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner felt sad watching him. Bertholdt was not having any fun yet in school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe if he?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If it worked the last time, then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hesitantly, Reiner squeezed his closed hand that Bertholdt was holding, stopping the boy from having a panic attack. Bertholdt jumped at the new pressure and snapped his head over to Reiner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner was taken aback at the sudden eye contact and tucked his head away bashfully trying to stop his face growing hot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt stared at him, but to Reiner’s surprise, a tiny smile, very faint if not looked closely, twitched on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner will take that for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There he stood for a few more minutes, next to the office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting Bertholdt death grip his hand to ashes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did not care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could write with his other hand anyway! That might make Annie jealous that he could write with both hands!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would make Eren mad. He is always trying to be the fastest, smartest, basically the best student in school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But every kid in his grade knew that Mikasa was the best at everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not a moment after, Johann and Luisa emerged from the office, followed by the principal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re all set Mr. Hoover.” The principal confirmed shaking Johann’s hand and Luisa, “Bertholdt’s ready to start today.” They turned to Ms. Frieda, “Shall we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ms. Frieda nodded and “I’ll go ahead and show you guys around the school before heading to class.” Ms. Frieda said, smiling warmly at the children, “We’ll see you boys in a bit ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok!” Marco yelled out, raising his free hand up high. Turning to Bertholdt, Marco flashed him a big grin, “I’ll see you soon!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner felt a bit disappointed; he was excited to lead Bertholdt straight to see Titan! He did not understand why they could not just go now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could speak, Johann stepped in, speaking to Bertholdt with those funny words again. Bertholdt looked confused taking his eyes off and on between the two adults before him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, whatever Johann said, Bertholdt nodded and to Reiner’s bad luck, Bertholdt let go of his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner watched as Bertholdt quickly clung to his father’s side, rapidly talking in his funny language again. Ms. Frieda bid Marco and Reiner farewell, motioning the father and child to start to tour of the school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye Bert!” Marco called out, waving his chubby hand in the air, Bertholdt heard his name and saw Marco waving goodbye, and mimicked it gesture. Reiner shyly waved but Bertholdt turned away before the blonde could wave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner felt even more sad then. Marco noticed Reiner’s pouting look and patted the child’s boarder shoulder. “Don’t be sad! We’ll see him in a bit!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner was not so sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll take my cue to leave then.” Karina said, checking her watch on her wrist, “I better get going before traffic starts.” She quickly bent down to kiss her child on the forehead. “Bye Baby!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye Mommy.” Reiner softly replied still wrapped up on Bertholdt’s weird behavior, but he did get to wave goodbye as Karina ran out to the truck. Luisa followed suit not long after, but she escorted the boys to Ms. Petra's class before heading out as well.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Reiner and Marco entered Ms. Petra class just as the bell rang to start school. Luckily, Ms. Petra started her morning classroom song, which somewhat cheered up the blonde child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moving to his desk, Reiner saw Annie standing at her desk bored as usual. “You made it.” She stated, not bothering to face him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner said nothing but kept unloading his backpack. Mrs. Petra wrapped up her song and began class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner glued his eyes on the classroom door for the first hour, so much that Ms. Petra scolded him.</p>
<p><br/>“Focus on your morning work Reiner.” Ms. Petra gently reminded him as she walked by. “The door’s not going anywhere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eren laughed from his seat as Reiner blushed in embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikasa smacked her brother, uttering out a quiet “leave him alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the third hour passed, Ms. Petra reading another chapter from Charlie and the Chocolate factory, Jean and Eren fighting on who can sit in the front, a knock erupted from the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” Ms. Petra gasped, inserting her bookmark to the page before snapping it shut. “Looks like our new scouts are here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner snapped his head around to the closed door, as Ms. Petra calmly usher the children to their seats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could not believe it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt’s here!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come in!” Ms. Petra replied to the door, standing in the front of the classroom with her bright smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner wiggled in his seat nervously as the door opened quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In smooth movements, Ms. Frieda entered the classroom with her two new guests, holding their hands in a gentle caress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Ms. Petra.” Ms. Frieda addressed with Bertholdt and Marco in tow. “I bring you two new scouts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wonderful!” Ms. Petra cheered. She slightly reached down and extended her hand, “Welcome scouts!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco gleefully took Ms. Petra hand, while Bertholdt shielded away from her touch, tucking behind Ms. Frieda’s long skirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bertholdt’s a little shy.” Ms. Frieda explained rubbing Bertholdt’s hand softly, “We just finished our tour and said goodbye to his dad, but today will be a good day!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup!” Marco added, before turning himself to the crowd and waved, “Hi! I’m Marco.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We know that Marco.” Jean grumbled, resting his hand on his chubby cheek. “We see you every day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least we like him!” Eren growled back, glaring the boy with all his might. “You can go away.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“You go away.”  Jean answered back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ms. Petra!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ms. Petra rubbed her eyes in frustration, she was already fed up with those two. “Boys, one more word and it’s silent lunch for both of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The threat of no talking at lunch was enough to keep them at bay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ms. Frieda gave the other a sympathy smile, “I’ll see you later on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saturday night is still a go. I’ll bring Oluo.”  Ms. Petra mumbled under her breath, before shifting her tone to new students.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scouts!” Ms. Petra announced to the waiting kids, she stood behind Bertholdt and Marco. “I would like for you to say hello to Marco,” She gestured to the freckled boy, “Who some of you already know and this new scout is Bertholdt!” She softly hoovered her hand above the boy’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s give them a proper hello!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes ma’am!” The class answered back, all standing up suddenly with one closed fist over their heart and the other tucked behind their back. “Hello! Welcome to Ms. Petra’s class!” They all announced in the brightest cheer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco happily repeated the gesture, and Reiner could see Bertholdt looking at everyone questionably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s get you both seated then!” Ms. Petra continued, leading the boys over to the clear spot next to Jean. “Marco, you’ll be next to Jean.” Marco complied to his new seat, Bertholdt sitting next to him, “That way you can be Bertholdt’s buddy still.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt nodded at whatever Ms. Petra said, still gazing around the classroom. Porco, whose seat was next to the new student, gave the tall kid a nod, and a quiet hello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt saw the boy talking and softly answered a hello back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner felt a little hurt, a displeased whine escaping from his throat before he could stop it. The small noise got the attention of Bertholdt, Marco, and even Annie who snuck a side eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt did his off stare again, Reiner cracked a small smile in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Reiner’s disappointment, Bertholdt swiftly twisted away, his eyes fixated at the wooden desk surface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner blinked in confusion, a funny feeling sinking in his belly that made him squirm a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why didn’t Bertholdt say hi to him?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll take my seat behind Bertholdt for today.” Ms. Frieda pipped in, gently taking her place, and beginning her “instructor mode” “Let me know if you need anything from me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I might take you up on that later.” Ms. Petra replied, turning away, and moving on from reading. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“We’ll finish our reading another time scouts, time for math!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner could hear all the whines and groans from his classmates, even Annie’s scoff at the dreaded subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Math was not the best subject for anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re too quiet today.” Annie said, her math book flung on top of her desk, “It’s weird.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bertholdt didn’t wave at me.” Reiner mumbled sadly, watching the taller boy try to copy Marco’s movements. Reiner noticed how Marco tugged his math book closer a bit to the new boy, all while smiling to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He looks like he might cry.” Annie answered, flipping to the page she left last time. Reiner snapped his head to her, but Annie paid him no attention, “wouldn’t you agree?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner briefed his gaze over and sure enough, there’s Ms. Frieda helping Bertholdt slowly work out one math problem, the boy’s teary eyes still glistening under the lights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once math was done, Ms. Petra placed the children in single file line for PE. Luckily, Armin was the line leader for the day so that gave Reiner the chance to dash out of his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marco!” Reiner greeted to the pair once everyone was up. Reiner saw Bertholdt stare back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner felt his face growing hot again and bashfully looked away, “Hi Bertholdt.”</p>
<p>Reiner peeped one eye opened to find those soft pair of eyes staring back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet that faint smile slowly made its appearance, one that Reiner was starting to like very much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…Is that him.” Annie’s crisp voice shattered the moment. Reiner jumped at Annie’s sudden presence, her cool composure unfazed. “Annie!” Reiner gasped out, “Wh-what.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Armin’s crying again.” Annie pointed over to the line where the blonde boy sobbed over falling over, Ms. Petra calming the child, but the line-up remained unformed. “We’re not lined up yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Annie!” Marco greeted the blonde girl. “I’m in your class now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner took charge. “uh, Annie.” Reiner stammered out, feeling nervous at Annie’s attention now on him. He coughed and stood up straighter, feeling like a lion!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well more like a big dog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annie was the lion in the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is Bertholdt.” Reiner said, shooting a look around to the tall boy. “Bertholdt, this is Annie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annie gave a curt wave at Bertholdt, her eyes screaming out boredom while focusing on the crying Armin. “Hey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner felt his tummy feeling weird when he saw Bertholdt’s face morph into the one he saw on their first meet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speechless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marco noticed that Ms. Petra gaining control again and once more telling the children to line up. “We better get going.” Marco said, taking Bertholdt’s hand. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner and Annie followed behind and soon they were off to PE.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner neverminded this class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Except when he had to attend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Rhino!” Porco yelled out, a soft ball lodged in his hands, “Heads up!”</p>
<p>The class was playing dodgeball with Ms. Rico’s class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner always hated this game, Porco’s older brother Marcel, who went to the big kids school and aids the teachers as part of the curriculum, overlooked the class as Teacher’s assistant to the grade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner really liked Marcel, the older boy always had funny stories to tell and was good at math!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that meant he had to oversee the kids in the grade from causing too much trouble when Ms. Petra or Ms. Rico were not there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That meant keeping an eye on Porco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Soft throws Pock!” Marcel called out from the other side. “I want a clean game!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is clean!” Porco shouted over the roar of kids cheering. He hated the nickname his big brother gave him. Porco chucked a bright blue ball to an unsuspecting Daz grinning at his successful hit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcel could only sigh and try not to face palm in front of the gym teacher.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Reiner ducked as Poco chucked his ball towards him, this time Reiner was able to miss it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connie was not so lucky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ten minutes later, it down to the last few kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porco, Pieck, and Annie on one side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner, Eren, and Mikasa on the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannah and Franz from Ms. Rico’s class got out first, not that they cared. They spent the rest of the class time holding hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Milo was next, followed by Tom, Sara, and many more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt and Marco got out at the same time halfway through. Now both boys were sitting down watching the game, with a pouting Jean seated not to far from them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jean was not allowed to play after smacking Eren right in the face when he was not picked captain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, it was down to three on each side. Mikasa and Annie were not backing down from each other. Pieck bringing up the rear, leaving Porco as Captain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner tried his best to avoid the incoming balls. He ducked and dived, almost landing on his butt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was not getting out!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go Reiner!” A bright voice rang to Reiner’s ears as the blonde landed a hit on Pieck. Reiner tore his gaze away to see where it came from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough, there was Marco, cheering everyone on.</p>
<p>Bertholdt watching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner barely had time to not fall on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There seated next to his cousin, Bertholdt watched from the sidelines. His once frigid body was now relaxed against the cheery boy beside him. The shaken eyes that were spooked by anything, now glistened in it’s own warm tone. The tall boys once trembling hands now lay still and for the first time Reiner saw that small smile across those tan lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like slow motion when Reiner noticed that those lips were moving, mouthing at something he did not know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a sight he would never forget.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It also did not help that Porco slammed a ball on his face right then and there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner fell to the ground with a hard thud, while the whole room erupted in laughter at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sharp whistle blew into the air as their gym teacher M. Guy yelled out “Game over! Sharks Win!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner having been on the Turtle side and now crumbled from the sheer force of the ball, did not noticed that he was left standing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw man!” Eren angrily yelled out, huffing over losing the game. “Way to go Reiner!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you throw the ball?” Sasha ran up to Reiner, “You could’ve won!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You made us lose!” Eren chimed in again, ignoring Armin’s whines to stop. “You always do this!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You looked so dumb standing out there!” Connie added, “You had the ball?! Why didn’t you throw it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner felt embarrassed, how foolish he was to get distracted!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He forgot that Mikasa and Annie knocked each other out, followed by Eren getting hit by Poco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. great.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner felt his eyes sting. He did not mean to lose!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it your daily thing to keep being stupid?” Porco’s voice rang out, Reiner turning his head to see the boy walking over. “Do you enjoy making yourself a fool.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He can’t help it.” Annie softly added, but Armin’s hurried shushed prevented her from speaking further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner brushed himself off and fully addressed Porco. “I-I could’ve won.”</p>
<p><br/>“But you didn’t, and I did.” Poco reminded the boy, shooting him a dirty look. “Like always, I win. You fail. Soon enough you’ll be one of the weakest dynamics ever!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pock that’s enough!” Marcel marched up the gang, a frown etched on his face. “Get in line.” He ushered the kids quickly before turning to Reiner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing the young’s boys broken face made Marcel’s stern gaze soften.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen, its ok that you lost.” Marcel reached to rub the top of Reiner’s head. “Let us head back ok. We’ll talk about this later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marcel…” Reiner’s voice cracked as he sniffed, rubbing his eyes to brush away the tears. Reiner casted his eyes at Marcel and sniffled, “…do you think I’m weak?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcel sighed, reminding himself to have a sit down with Porco later about his words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“. no.” Marcel said firmly heading out to the formed line where the children played quiet mouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jean started first since he was not allowed to play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just need to work harder Rei.” Marcel finished, sending Reiner another sympathetic smile. “Porco means well, but you haven’t been improving that way you need to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m trying my best.” Reiner meekly added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Marcel could speak again, the gym teacher called out to him. Marcel sighed, motioned Reiner to come along and left.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner quickly wiped his face away; he did not need to get teased anymore today. As he peered back up, Reiner expected to bring up the rear again for their class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was not ready to see Bertholdt standing fully in front of him out of the blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner jumped back, tripping over himself and landing on his butt with an “Oof”. Bertholdt said nothing as Reiner became the one to stare back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“uh. I-um” Reiner didn’t know what to say. He tired to think of anything to talk about, but it was useless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt had already heard all about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt let out a quiet hum, something that Reiner was not used to hearing, and softly bended his knees. Reiner was awkward that he was on his butt while Bertholdt stood over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was he going to do?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In one swift moment, Bertholdt drew out one of his hands. His dark skin contrasting the white paleness Reiner had under the fluorescent lights. Bertholdt looked conflicted as his mumbled and stumbled over a few words. Reiner kept quiet until Bertholdt finally sighed and let out one of the first words he had spoken today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s…go.” Bertholdt said calmly, his soft smile reappearing once more. “R-Reiner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner drew in a deep breath, shocked at the gesture he is seeing right before his eyes. He could not believe that Bertholdt was doing this. Even though his name still came out as “rey-nah” to the boy it did not matter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without even thinking about it, Reiner grasped onto the open hand and let him get pulled up. Bertholdt mimicked the sweet smile that Reiner showed before, and Reiner saw a gap-tooth hole that he never seen before.</p>
<p>That is also because he is never seen Bertholdt smile this way before. That funny feeling in his tummy grew. His cheeks felt hotter than before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did not know what was going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first time since they met, Bertholdt led the way back to their class line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt did not let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay safe out there folks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The birds chirped in the early hours of the morning. The sun has yet to peak over the mountains of the hidden village, but inside the small old cottage, morning had arrived.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the lump in his old childhood bedroom did not want to get up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ngh” Reiner groaned, his dream of dancing alpacas and sharks evaporated as he stirred. Tossing around, Reiner drew his thoughts together as his senses pulled him out of his weird dreams again and into the reality of his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…. with his room still cluttered by books and papers scattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How did that happen again?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…great.” Reiner grumbled, rolling over to the edge of his bed, dragging the covers with him. In one fell swoop, Reiner landed on the floor with a thud, his covers now tumbled along with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even almost an adult, Reiner never lost his clumsiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he was not the only one to suffer the infamous landing when he slammed on the lump that crashed at his house the previous night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The figure that passed out on the floor next to him groaned out painfully, sending a sharp kick to the blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get. Off.” The person whined hopelessly.</p>
<p><br/>“Get. Up” Reiner grumbled back and tossed a quick glare now at lump, “We gotta get ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Five more minutes…” They muttered back, poking out of the bundle of blankets they stole earlier, their two-toned hair ruffled from sleep. “Thud like a rhino somewhere else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jean.” Reiner sighed in annoyance, addressing the lump on the floor, and padding over towards the hall, “you asked to sleep over here last night.”  Reiner shoot Jean a pointed look, “We can’t be late again.”</p>
<p><br/>The lump named Jean responded with his own grumbles and whines, finally pulling himself out of the mast piles of soft blankets. Reiner rolled his eyes at his friend, not in the mood to be dealing with him this early.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finnnnnnee.” Jean sassed back, stretching out his limber arms above his head, “You go first, I’ll wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare fall back asleep.” Reiner warned, heading to the bathroom, “Mom won’t rescue you this time.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah, yeah.” Jean called out as Reiner walked away. As quiet as he could Reiner headed towards the bathroom and with a sleepy fumble, found the light switch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soft dim flicker spread through the bathroom and Reiner saw the reflection of himself fully in the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soft curves of his frame that once clung were sharpened and toned. His ragged face and baggy eyes from waking early overshadowed what once was simple and small.</p>
<p><br/>The body of a child no more made its way as puberty changed him into the strong build he had today. He finally escaped the horrors of the first round of puberty, sprouting out of the stocky child weight he carried for so long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mother cried when he started changing from the young soft boy into the man he was going to become.</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>“My baby’s growing up!” Karina cried unashamed when he arrived home from the vigorous dynamic training in their village that night. She clutched him tightly, ignoring the stares and laughs from Marco’s younger siblings she cared for that night. “My sweet baby!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“M-mom!” Reiner’s voice cracked in embarrassment, his pre-pubescent voice still not dropping yet. He tried to shove her away, but she held tighter. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was still teased about it to this day.</p>
<p>Reiner finished up in the bathroom and stepped out of the way for his grumpy and lanky friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jean had grown as well, his faint stumble creeping out on his chin as he rushed to the bathroom. No more was he the chubbiest kid in class, yet he still had a long way to go before he could accomplished the chiseled look their head alpha had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m waiting by the kitchen.” Reiner said, his voice gaining volume over the sound of tap water from the sink.</p>
<p><br/>Reiner heard the faint sound of a ‘yeah’ before he stepped into the dark kitchen and began a simple meal to take with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not even five minutes later, Jean appeared, his face now clearly awake and wearing his usual scow. “Coffee?” Jean asked marching into the kitchen like he owed the place.</p>
<p><br/>“Not before training.” Reiner said, handing Jean a glass of water instead, “Remember what happened last time?”</p>
<p><br/>“Fuckin Jeager.” Jean spat out, gulping down his drink quickly, placing the glass on the counter in a quiet clang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No... “Reiner added, softly chuckling to himself over the memory, “I think it was your bowls that fucked your over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He snuck a glance to see Jean’s limb familiar finger in the air at him.</p>
<p><br/>Thank god his mother worked the overnight shift last night that Reiner laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner stifled his snort as a rapid knock blasted throughout the house, Jean wincing at the sudden loudness. Reiner rolled his eyes as the knocking grew louder and faster.</p>
<p><br/>“God dammit.” Jean jumped at the sound, Reiner already making his way to the door, “That fucker- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Relax.” Reiner shushed the other. Reiner took a deep breath and rubbed his temple, a headache already forming this early in the morning, “He’s fine, Mom worked the overnight shift and won’t be home for another few hours anyway.”</p>
<p><br/>“…still freaking loud.” Jean’s sleepy harmless snarl muffled as Reiner tugged his feet to the door. Reiner ignored whatever sounds were in the kitchen and grasped the knob on the foot door. With a smooth motion he pulled back the wooden frame, seeing the three sets of eyes and their sleepy bodies staring dully back at him.</p>
<p>One pair looked simply bored, but the bags under her crisp blue tell different while her other female friend simply smiled under the early hour. The third pair glared at everything in their sight, already irritated at waking up early.</p>
<p>They pushed past Reiner to enter the warm home, “took you long enough.” The third figured stomped into the kitchen and harshly grumbled out his own morning call at Jean, the sound of the pan sizzling on the stove.</p>
<p>“Morning to you too Porco.” Reiner greeted in a low mumble. Porco vanished at that point to do, whatever he was doing in the kitchen.   </p>
<p>“Imma make eggs really quick.” Porco’s voice could be heard from the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Fine, make coffee while you’re at it.” Jean answered back.</p>
<p>“Make it yourself asshole.”  </p>
<p>The two women calmly and quietly entered without a fuzz; Reiner sighed thankfully that they were at least tamer than their other friend. </p>
<p>“Morning Annie, Pieck.” Reiner greeted the two women by the door, closing it with a soft but firm pressure. “Did you guys already eat?”</p>
<p><br/>“Not yet, Pock took a while to get up.” The brown eyed girl named Pieck responded, tucking a loose strand behind her head. “But I think toast sounds nice.”</p>
<p>“You look like shit.” The other woman, Annie, dryly remarked, staring at Reiner with her own dead eyes, “You finished that report yet?” Reiner furrowed his forehead, recalling the dreadful report for Shadis class.</p>
<p>“Jean and I crashed around midnight I think?” Reiner replied, wincing at the sound of clashing pots and pans the two loud mouths were making. “He spent the night here…again.”</p>
<p><br/>“That so?” Annie stated, taking her place on the couch. Pieck said nothing but took her cue to leave the room. She quietly skipped into the kitchen to cool the two hot headed tempers before eggs were thrown around the room.</p>
<p><br/>With the commotion and Pieck’s soft voice soothing the foul-mouthed grumps in the other room, Reiner remained alone with Annie.</p>
<p>Now that they were alone, Annie fronted Reiner with a stern look. “…Tell me.”</p>
<p>Reiner plopped down next to her with a heavy sigh, the weight from him on the couch cause Annie to jump a little bit. She did not mind, only shifting closer to her close friend.</p>
<p>“He had a fight with his Mom and Glenn apparently,” Reiner tried to explain, “Glenn threw him out of the house when it got heated.”</p>
<p>“Glenn did?” Annie threw a soft surprised look at the thought of the middle age man who worked at the mail office. “That’s new.”  </p>
<p>“I know.” Reiner leaned back against the couch, throwing his head back to stretch the kink in his neck, “Jean was shocked as well, hell his Mom was taken aback.”</p>
<p>“So why all the fuse then?”</p>
<p>Reiner took a deep breath, a twinge of sadness from last night already coming back. “…Glenn and his Mom are getting married.”</p>
<p>“That’s all.” Annie huffed, rolling her eyes at Jean’s pettiness. “How stupid- “</p>
<p>“ In November…” Reiner cut her off, and with a tired look, his gaze caught hers. “November 4<sup>th</sup>.”</p>
<p>Annie’s faced morphed from her usual glared and softened. “…oh.”</p>
<p>“It didn’t go over well.” Reiner said, tossing his head over to the clatter from the kitchen. </p>
<p>“What did his mom say?” Annie carefully asked, straining her ear out to listen as well.</p>
<p>Reiner’s silence filled the air between them.</p>
<p> Before Annie could say another word, Jean walked back in holding two plates of eggs fully cooked with slices of toast crisped nicely.</p>
<p>Reiner peeped over the steaming plates and winced at the dark color of the bread.</p>
<p>It reminded him how Bertholdt made the toaster crisp the bread further than what most people would eat.</p>
<p>The lankier male always ate it without a problem.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you guys talking about?” Jean asked, handing each their plate, and sitting beside them.  </p>
<p>“Nothing.” Annie said, munching lightly on her toast. Reiner did not speak but ate in silence.</p>
<p>They will talk about it later.</p>
<p>Porco and Pieck joined the trio and together they finished their meal in silence, within ten minutes the group made their way to the training grounds. Reiner locked the front door as the rest made their way down the familiar dirt path road. Even in the darkness, the young dynamics knew their way.</p>
<p>Reiner caught up with the group, now energized for the early morning training they all must complete before school.</p>
<p>But first they still must pick up their last few friends.</p>
<p>“God why is it so hot!” Porco complained loudly, leading the group of dynamics to their next stop. “I hope we don’t run today.”</p>
<p>“Since you said that, now we will.” Jean sassed back, earning a dirty look from the other, “I swear Magath and Shadis pick their training just from hearing your loud ass.”</p>
<p>“Shut up both of you.” Annie’s cutthroat tone halted the pair’s spat. She kicked Jean in the shin and nipped the back of Porco’s thigh, “It’s too early for your bullshit.”</p>
<p>“It’s too early for your bullshit.” Jean mocked back, wincing from the sharp pain in his leg. Pieck stifled a laugh while Reiner grinned.</p>
<p>After only a few minutes, the gang reached their last pick up stops before the training grounds. Their arrivals patiently waiting outside on the front steps.</p>
<p>Even in the early hours, the Bodt house still stood humbly tall, a few dim lights were on as Luisa could be seen gathering her things for the day.</p>
<p>Reiner did not have to step further to recognize the familiar scent of warm spices and citrus that flooded his own. The two grown dynamics stood from their seats, one taller than the other as they walked up.</p>
<p>“Morning guys!” The freckled young face, Marco, waved in a large motion towards the incoming gang. His famous smile brightened as he spotted his grumpy, grinchy best friend, stepping in big strides to him. “Morning Mr. Grinch.” Marco cooed.</p>
<p>“Marco not now.” Jean responded in his own way. Marco laughed, using an inch taller than his best friend height to use and ruffled the messy hair on Jean’s head.</p>
<p>“Trying the grunge look today?” Marco teased, bellowing out a louder laugh when Jean scrambled to get Marco’s freckled hands out of his hair.</p>
<p>“Stoooppp it.” Jean called out, snapping at Marco, the latter unaffected by Jean after all these years of dealing with him. “…fuck off.”</p>
<p>“Did that last night, but thanks.” Marco teased back, earning a snort from Porco eavesdropping in.</p>
<p>Reiner laughed at the sight, seeing Marco’s smooth attempts to fix Jean’s messy hair while the freckled Jesus listen to the former complain about waking up.</p>
<p>Reiner tore his eyes away from the pair as a larger set of footsteps came along. Reiner did not have to fully turn to the newcomer, he already knew whom it was.</p>
<p>The deep tan skin that can be seen beautifully under the lighten night sky, but to Reiner those scents were strong enough that he did not need to squint.</p>
<p>The figure stepped lightly and gracefully towards him; Reiner still looked onward as the figured appeared next to him.</p>
<p>Reiner felt his calming presence beside him, his warm breath softening the staffing air.</p>
<p>Reiner smiled.</p>
<p>“…Morning Bertl.” Reiner greeted his longtime friend warmly, the first time he did not grumble or bicker this early.</p>
<p>Bertholdt hummed and nodded at his old friend. “Morning Reiner.” His soft voice rang between the two. Annie chucked her head towards the giants that she has grown fond of over the years and gave Bertholdt a curt hello.</p>
<p>Bertholdt smiled warmly and return one of his own to her.</p>
<p>With introductions done with, the gang finally headed out to the training grounds, for their daily morning call that would once again echo throughout the grounds.</p>
<p>As they journey through the early hours of the morning, Reiner watched thoroughly this time as he witnesses the group clutch into their own trustworthy pairs.</p>
<p>Jean and Marco who stood in front of him, discussing quietly about the drama from Jean’s house.</p>
<p>Porco and Pieck took lead, huddled closely as they walked in silence, Annie beside them unaffected by everything.</p>
<p>And from his end, Bertholdt staggering not even an inch behind, yet the comforting silence between team brought comfort to this morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jean?” Bertholdt asked Reiner, seeing the darkened bags under the blonde’s eyes. Reiner chortled out a quiet laugh, shaking his head at Bertholdt’s blunt question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jean.” Reiner confirmed, tilting his head at his uninvited guest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He showed up last night after a fight with his family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah.” Bertholdt chimed, stretching his long and nimble hand above his head, “I see…”  Bertholdt did not need to press for more information, it was not his business at all.</p>
<p>Reiner was thankful that he did not have to explain himself again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was your night?” Reiner asked, turning his head to look at the other for the first time. Their faces close enough to each other, but the years between team, it wasn’t weird.</p>
<p>Bertholdt’s soft eyes shimmered back from rising so early, meeting the sharp firm golden irises that contracted his own.</p>
<p>Reiner wondered what he would look like if he had those eyes.</p>
<p>Then again, they looked better on Bertholdt anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those soft, warm eyes entranced Reiner at the oddest times throughout the day. He realized that after ten years, Reiner was infatuated with the colors that swirled in them, like the lake nearby begging him to dive down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner was always obsessed with eyes, its something that he loved as a child. Watching the expressions, a person can convey and tell left a deep impression on the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mother's constant winkled gaze she had towards him, Levi’s stone stare that slightly softens to a few, Annie’s bored temper that when sighted on her father, Reiner can see a break in her cold protest, even seeing the mist that collected just barely over her icy blues.</p>
<p>So, when Bertholdt set his soft eyes on Reiner, the latter could recognize the slight hint of annoyance twitching in the corner.</p>
<p>Something was off.</p>
<p>Bertholdt shuffled back and tilted his head at the louder pair in front of them, addressing the commotion. “…Marco and I had to watch the young ones while <em>Alab and akhw al’umi </em>worked the night shift.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner let out a quiet hum, rubbing his arms to keep himself awake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really?” Reiner replied, staring straight ahead again, catching the last bit of Pieck’s joke about farts. “I thought they weren’t working last night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erwin asked,” Bertholdt added, taking large strides aiding a crunch on the soil, “It’s not unusual.”</p>
<p>“It was kind of weird though.” Marco chimed in, overhearing the conversation, “I guess that with Head Alpha Pixis stepping down, Erwin’s just testing the waters.”</p>
<p>“More like barking orders at everyone.” Porco added, deteriorating his boot at a nearby rock.</p>
<p>“That’s what he’s supposed to do.” Annie told. “Next in line has to show they can lead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The training grounds were in view, luckily the group were still on time. The group dispersed into pairs, wandering into free spaces to warm up before gathering for roll call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner and Bertholdt pulled away from the gang and in a secluded spot they stretched.</p>
<p><br/>“If Erwin asked why you are upset about it?” Reiner piped at his friend, pulling his arm across his brawny chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt had bend forward to stretch out his hamstrings, wincing at the soreness from yesterday. “He wasn’t supposed to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner paused to hear his friends mutter. Reiner watched Bertholdt drawing himself straight. “He got the night off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt gave an uneasy look and quickly glanced away, nibbling at his bottom lip nervously,</p>
<p>Reiner’s eyes widened by his friends placement.</p>
<p>“He got the <em>week off?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was a few extra days.” Bertholdt shot back, keeping his voice down to avoid Franz’s stare. Bertholdt’s face soften but still fixed at the ground. “…not a big deal.” He uttered softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is a big deal.” Reiner pressed. He stepped closer to his taller friend. “Johann’s been working long hours just to get this time off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Erwin rebuked it.” Bertholdt quietly said, bringing his eyes back on Reiner, “Said that he could make it up later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pixis should have said something.” Reiner was not going to let this go. “Johann got this approved long before Erwin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt opened his mouth to reply when they heard a collision near their position. Both heads struck up to see the dynamic duo Connie and Sasha gang pile on Jean, with Marco laughing his butt off over the morning greeting. <br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner laughed quietly, seeing Jean agitated and scrambling to get the two idiots off him. He could hear Bertholdt chuckle from beside him. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Right on time.” Reiner commented, shifting his weight on his feet and sighing. “Maybe this time we won't run.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>The sharp strident of the whistle bursts through the air, halting every dynamic in their tracks. That sound was the only warning they received and like clockwork each dynamic scrambled to formation. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Reiner stood beside Bertholdt; Annie placed ahead of him a few rows ahead. Dozens of young dynamics waited silently, internally knowing that training would begin. Standing in front of the dynamics, two of the finest teachers glared. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Teo Magath and Keith Shadis each excelled in their years as dynamics. Villagers often bragged about their endeavors and how their training was top of the game. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Porco believed otherwise, often mouthing off when they are out of ear shot. Reiner felt nervous when Magath’s harden stare scanned the lines. Lurking for new scouts to torment. <br/><br/></p>
<p>His training partner took the liberty to personally tread through the rows. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Squads 7, 10, 11, 15, and 16 will stay after training for reports!” Keith bellowed out among the crowd. A few birds scurried away from his voice, Reiner wincing a bit from the volume but stayed put. “The rest of you bolt once drills are complete.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“We will begin by a 3-mile run,” Magath announced from his position, “Then we rehearse our hand to hand combat from yesterday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to kill Pock.” Jean’s heated whispered reached Reiner and Bertholdt, only to be shushed by Marco. <br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt sighed deeply again, shifting his calm eyes over to Reiner once Shadis brushed by them. A familiar coy look swept through those soft eyes again. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Bertholdt gave Reiner an all too familiar question with the use of that familiar gaze. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Reiner grinned and nodded to the unspoken question. Once the whistle blew again and the only sun rose to start the training, Reiner easily went to Bertholdt’s side. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Once Magath gave the order to start followed by Keith hollering at the stragglers, Reiner darted off the path in a heroic manner. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Bertholdt silently followed him, their feet matching the pattern below the ground. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Really?” Reiner panted out, his pace barely keeping with the taller male, “Bertl-</p>
<p>“You jinx it.” Bertholdt responded, sweat already forming on his brow. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Bullshit.” Reiner spat at playfully, narrowly tripping on a stone pebble, “Blame Pock.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, I don't feel like dealing with him today.” Bertholdt said, ducking from a low branch as they made the halfway point. They addressed Eld, one of Levi's squad men and continued.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Reiner smirked, seeing Mikasa blaze through ahead with ease, “So I have to?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Yup.” Bertholdt said and not even a second later, high tailed out from their own race. Reiner barked out a laugh before trying to catch up to the other. Bertholdt’s light laugh fueled him to run faster. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Asshole!” Reiner called out to the boy in front of him, “you're not winning this one!”</p>
<p>“Watch me!” Bertholdt called back. He took the sharp turn and dashed ahead, passing Reiner with a rare smile. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Reiner flashed back one of his own, before gritting his teeth and using all his might to catch up. <br/><br/></p>
<p>At the end Bertholdt won and Reiner followed a few moments behind</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner scoffed playfully at Bertholdt’s quiet teasing as they waited for more to finish. Bertholdt stood to regain his breath while Reiner tried to find his lungs again. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“You cheated.” Reiner teased to Bertholdt, earning a playful shove in return. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I’ll take a coffee with extra milk before class please.” Bertholdt's soft voice replied, Reiner rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Of course, Bertl,” Reiner said,” Next time you'll be buying your own.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“If you beat me next week.” Bertholdt lifted a nimble finger directed at the blonde,” Loser buys Friday's treats.” Bertholdt crinkled his eyes at Reiner. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Reiner smiled and walked past him to practice his sparring with Annie, nudging playfully at Bertholdt's shoulder. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Of course, I remember.” Reiner pressed against the hard shoulder but gently grazed away. “I came up with it, and so you know.” Reiner walked backwards and threw his heads up in the air “Kinda hard to forget when my piggy banks been pleading, and I haven't won yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt’s laugh filled the small gap between them as they parted ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When your laptop crashes unexpectedly and you have to finish writing on a phone and trying to prepare for going back to work. </p>
<p>Stay safe at there folks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reiner sighed at the dispute while Bertholdt walked silently beside him. Bertholdt sipped his owned cup slowly. Marco rolled his eyes at the arguing duo, already over Jeans usual whining. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give it a rest Jean.” Marco said, patting Jeans back in sympathy, “it’s a Reiner and Bertholdt thing.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally updated!! </p>
<p>Things have been hetic but I'll try my best to update this one and Adventures of Bertl and The Jaw Titans! </p>
<p>Stay Safe everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you don’t.” Reiner firmly stated, sipping on his black coffee. Jean scowled and crossed his arms in a huff, glaring at the blonde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I asked for one thing,” Jean lifted a line finger “One thing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More like demanded it.” Porco snapped up, earning a laugh from Pieck. Jean flipped him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner sighed at the dispute while Bertholdt walked silently beside him. Bertholdt sipped his owned cup slowly. Marco rolled his eyes at the arguing duo, already over Jeans usual whining.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give it a rest Jean.” Marco said, patting Jeans back in sympathy, “it’s a Reiner and Bertholdt thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All I asked was if you can buy a cup of coffee for me! I had the money for it!” Jean threw his hands up in protest, “Now I have to get the shitty coffee from the cafeteria.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry Jean.” Reiner apologized, he really was, but like Marco said earlier. “This is our thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s wasted money.” Annie added, shooting a look over to Bertholdt who looked away. “Your stupid bet on who wins on the Friday runs of the week is one way to drain your bank account.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not a bad idea Annie.” Thank you Pieck. She tucked a loose strain of her hair back and nudged Porco in the shoulder. “You both shortened your running times since this thing started.”  She added a giggle “maybe you need to add Pock in it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You call me fat there?” Porco hotly stated and brushed her gently off. He rolled his sleeve back and flexed his arm. “These guns think I’m good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did they say after your ass was handed by Mikasa.” Jean taunted Porco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner did not have to look behind him to hear the pair go at it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There they go again.” Annie observed, not bothered to step in over the sound of Marcos pleas, “I’m not staying around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why must they make so much noise this morning.” Bertholdt asked, he carried his cup in a delicate manner. A bristle of the air whisked by the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because they’re idiots.” Annie replied. She picked up her pace once the school’s building was in sight. “And I don’t care. I’m off to class.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Already Ba-Annie?” Reiner hid his toothy smile from his cup, the steam evaporating into the air. “You don’t like math with Ackerman this early.” A wicked thought crossed his mind and Reiner pulled his iconic grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or maybe…” Reiner started; Annie’s eyes narrowed at where he was going with this. “You don’t like miss your chance to see a certain blonde before Math’s….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you don’t like to sleep alone without that rhino stuffed toy Bertholdt won at the festival.” Goctha. “But here we are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright guys.” Bertholdt cut into the duo before another fight broke out. “Reiner, leave her alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner shrugged and sipped his coffee as the sound of bell rang. Annie took her cue to march ahead, leaving the gang behind. Pieck did not seem to pay attention, too busy cracking jokes about farts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner let out quiet hum before he felt eyes watching his move. Sure enough, Reiner twisted his head to see those warm eyes giving him the “why do you do this look.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look that he received many times in his life that Reiner made a name for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…. I was only-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know how she feels about it.” Bertholdt sternly reminded Reiner. The taller male tossed his empty cup as they walked past a trash can and continued. “That wasn’t nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She needs to say something!” Reiner watched as the gang spilt into their morning classes, with him and Bertholdt heading to English. They walked the halls taking up most of the space, kids passed by with various looks and whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They did look like giants after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On her terms.” Bertholdt stated and moved aside when someone raced down the hall. “It’s bad enough given the situation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She needs to just pull him aside and say- “Reiner entered the classroom first, sitting down near the window in the back row. “You. Me. Tomorrow. Wall Rose Café.” Bertholdt letting out a quiet laugh at Reiner’s terrible “Annie voice”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, and then, that would mean….” Bertholdt trailed off when their teacher strolled into class, ending their conversation another time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning rolled on with no complaints. Other than Reiner’s mom, Karina texting him about leftovers, Magath visiting the school to check on (inspect) the dynamics in school to see if they behaved enough to avoid heavy training.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It did not matter. Magath would still make them suffer anyway for afternoon sessions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner wondered if Keith ate kids tears for breakfast or gleefully writes down ways to make them cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt scoffed at the idea and nudged him roughly at the dramatics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>School ended without much thought. As the final rang students scrambled out of their seats. Teachers gave up on lecturing as students scuttled out of the classroom and off to the weekend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner gathered his math from his seat while waiting for Marco to finish up his conversation with Mikasa about the latest anime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m telling you; JoJo is great!” Marco exclaimed clutching his books tightly. His eyes glistened as he remembered the show. “Just watch one episode. Please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“hmm.” Mikasa muttered, tucking a loose hair from behind her ear. Her short hair framed the beautiful flawless skin that Jean had mentioned more than once. “If Eren’s not busy…then sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner rose from his seat and left, not wanting to hear the squeals of delight coming from Marco. He ventured to the hall and there he found his best friend packing his books from his own locker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bert!” Reiner shouted over the dwindling mass of students. Bertholdt looked up in time to see Reiner stop by his locker. “Ready?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, just give me a second.” Bertholdt said. He pulled his phone out from his pocket and flipped it open. “<em>Baba</em> was texting me today, I might have to head home after practice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” Reiner cocked an eyebrow, “Johann doesn’t normally do that.” Reiner trailed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He does when it’s important.” Reiner did not flinch at Bertholdt’s tone, it was not even that harsh. Just informative.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah.” Reiner said, shuffling his bag from his shoulder. “Did he say why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Bertholdt replied putting the phone back in his pocket. He gave Reiner his sweet, soft smile that only a few really saw. “...ah, sorry Rei, I’ll have to cancel tonight’s plans.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner tried to let his disappointment not show, a twinge of sadness crept inside of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Fridays, the duo would head to practice together, get screamed out by Shadis and Erwin this time around for afternoon sessions. Once exhausted enough, they would head to either Bert and Marcos or Reiner’s home for movie night and eat a lot of snacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snacks with those flat shape squares Bertholdt loved so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner made sure to use his money from tasks he did in their village throughout the week to buy enough boxes for his sweet friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde waved off the sadness with a hand, tossing his head back. “It’s fine!” Reiner laughed at Bertholdt’s blush. “Really! I’ll probably have to clean up anyway from Jean’s mess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about me?” Speak of the Titan.  Jean walked, well stomped his way up to the two. “If you’re already talking shit about-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jean! There you are! Sasha’s looking for you!” Sweet baby Jesus thank god Marco has Jean senses. Marco quickly joined the gathering group with his famous freckled smile. “She’s got something for you by the front entrance. Connie told me before he ran off after Math’s.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a firm, rough grip Marco gently tugged the grumpy man along. “Come on, let’s go see what she wants.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Augh Finnne.” Jean brushed off the two larger men in favor of following Marco. Shoved his hands in his pockets and grumbled “Better not be my effen snacks she stole from me during history.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll buy you some more after today.” Marco’s gentle compromise echoed. The pair walked away, leaving Bertholdt and Reiner alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner and Bertholdt watched the younger pair and Reiner let out a low whistle.<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Never mind what I said about Annie. Marco’s got it worse.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt shot him a look and sighed. The taller male rubbed a hand over his hair and started walking. “I keep telling him to confess!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah...” Reiner laughed and nudged his best friend. “How’s that working out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…. Well-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you didn’t talk to him- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He won’t listen!” Bertholdt rattled out and threw his arms up in the air. “He keeps brushing off the subject when we’re alone or he uses the younger kids to distract me!” Bertholdt noticed a few students watching him and blushed. Bertholdt lowered his hands and tucked them into his pockets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner laughed at the other and patted a large hand on Bertl’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, Ok.” Reiner halted his teasing and smiled, “Would it help if I talk to him?” Reiner and Bertholdt walked out of the school entrance and made their way to the training rounds again. “How about he comes over and I’ll have my ‘papa Reiner talk.” Reiner suggested and leaned over to watch Bertholdt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your talks might scare him away Rei,” Bertholdt brought his hand to his chin to think. Reiner waited patiently as Bertl thought over the idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner didn’t have to wait long. Bertholdt sighed and glance over to Reiner with that sweet soft smile again. “If you don’t mind, would you talk to him?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry.” Reiner said. He dramatically stuck out a thumb at his chest. “Papa Reiner’s got this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…. Oh my Gaia, please Rei. Stop calling yourself that….” Bertholdt chuckled, his frustration melted away as he watched Reiner. “. hmm, but alright.” Bertholdt pointed a look at Reiner and quietly added, “But please don’t let him know that I told you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner was ready. “Of course, Bertl.” They made it to the training grounds just a few minutes early. “You know I’ll do anything for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt smiled and Reiner tried to steady that tight feeling deep in his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the pair went to their formation, Erwin Smith the head Alpha walked to the center. Reiner and Bertholdt listened to their elected Head Alpha call out the commands for the afternoon session and went to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Reiner worked on combat one on one training with a younger beta, his eyes wandered over to Bertholdt, who oversaw a few newly formed dynamics practice their new forms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching Bertholdt gently remind the young ones on the basics of shifting, Reiner could not help but smile at his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner would do anything for that man...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>